Remembering Sunday
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Nico has a regret. But what for? Not for what you may think. he loved her. She left him. Better than it seems, though. RAted T for mentioning of suicide. ONE-SHOT


**This is one of my favorite songs so I decided to do a little song fic to it, Thalico of course. here is Remembering Sunday, by All Time Low.**

**DISCALIMER: I own neither Percy Jackson nor Remembering Sunday. **

_**Third Person**_

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
>Started making his way past 2 in the morning<br>He hasn't been sober for days  
><em>

Nico thought it was peculiar he kept dreaming about someone he hadn't seen in four years. He woke up from yet another dream and sat on his bunk, just wondering why she kept entering his mind. Around this time of year he'd have this awkward feeling and the only way to get rid of it was drinking. He wouldn't be sober for days, or weeks. He'd think back to the day she denied him.

_Leaning now into the breeze  
>Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees<br>They had breakfast together  
>But two eggs don't last<br>Like the feeling of what he needs  
><em>

He met her on his way to, well no where in particular. He was about 18 and she was still 16 and he turned and ran as she approached him.

'Nico!' his voice rang through his ears as he ran, sounding like a million ringing bells. He only stopped when she offered to talk everything over at breakfast.

She explained everything, why she made her decision and he was glad they were sitting on a bench, well at least only he was.

'I needed you, yet you still left me…' he whispered, her image flickering.

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
>She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin<br>She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
>Left him dying to get in<em>

She touched his shoulder, showing him a vision of their last day they spent together. He was denied entrance to her house, and he was furious. He stormed off, not saying a word. He didn't realize that was a huge mistake.

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother,  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br>I'm going to ask her to marry me

After he had time to think at his own house, he ran and asked all the people he saw if they had seen her and showed them a picture of them together. He was going to ask her to marry him. But it was a just a crazy dream as he saw ambulances surrounding her house.

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
>He's determined to call her bluff<br>Who could deny these butterflies?  
>They're filling his gut<p>

She denied he loved her. He denied her when he needed her most. He was determined, though, to make her believe he loved her. His stomach would fill with butterflies as he saw her. And that all ended that night.

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
>He pleads though he tries<br>But he's only denied  
>Now he's dying to get inside<br>_

The ambulances woke the neighbors. He saw unfamiliar faces on the paramedic team. He pleaded to them to let him in, but he was denied. He started crying and screaming as they led him back behind the tape.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>I don't mean to be a bother,  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<br>I'm going to ask her to marry me  
><em>

He tried to find her everywhere. He called her phone every night. Called her friends. Asked people if they'd seen her. He convinced himself they'd be married as soon as he foud her. He never found her.

_The neighbors said she moved away  
>Funny how it rained all day<br>I didn't think much of it then  
>But it's starting to all make sense<br>Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
>Are following me in my desperate endeavor<br>To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

The neighbors told him she moved, but he knew better. It rained, basically poured, as he entered the long abandoned house. The clouds followed him everyday, rainy almost every day, too. He searched for her for two years, then gave up. He gazed up at the sky and wondered every day if she'd come back for him.

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
>I've done something so terrible<br>I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
>But you'd expect that from me<br>I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
>Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind<br>Keeping an eye on the world,  
>From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now<br>I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

She told him she'd done something terrible and that she didn't deserve him. She mentioned how she watched him every day as he lived his life, never moving on. She grew teary as he cried over her every night. But she never cried truly. For it would be a crime to cry over a human.

_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
>I guess I'll go home now...<br>I guess I'll go home now...  
>I guess I'll go home<em>

Blood surrounded his vision four years after she committed suicide. He feels as if he's going home. Because, he knows home is where ever she is. No matter how bad the place is.


End file.
